


baby, look what you've done now

by whensheflies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/pseuds/whensheflies
Summary: Any other night, Louis would smooth out that wrinkle with a kiss. Harry’d be pliant, begging easily for Louis’ touch. But it’s Halloween and he’d suggested something a little different. Who was Louis to deny his boyfriend’s darkest fantasies?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 71
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	baby, look what you've done now

**Author's Note:**

> alexa, play the stockholm syndrome x wicked games mashup
> 
> thanks to @1dtrickortreatfest on tumblr for the halloween fun (and for challenging me to work towards a specific wordcount).

Louis watches the skin around Harry’s wrists go white, straining against the ropes that tie him down. He feels Harry’s frustrated growl as much as hears it, thighs astride Harry’s lap. Louis takes his own cock in hand, ignoring Harry’s straining erection, strokes lazily. Harry’s eyes are dark, brow furrowed. He looks dangerous.

Any other night, Louis would smooth out that wrinkle with a kiss. Harry’d be pliant, begging easily for Louis’ touch. But it’s Halloween and he’d suggested something a little different. Who was Louis to deny his boyfriend’s darkest fantasies?

“My strength is no match for you, slayer,” Harry says, “these binds won’t hold me.”

Louis smiles teasingly, lifting the wooden stake that Harry had pressed into his hands days earlier explaining the scene he wanted to try. He rolls it in one hand and lets the pointy end rest against his lips. “And yet, here you are, at my mercy.”

Harry shifts restlessly, a sheen of sweat makes his tattoos stand out in inky contrast. “I will have you. I will drink my fill of your blood until my thirst is quenched. I will--”

Harry’s speech is interrupted when Louis bends down, pressing the stake against the skin under Harry’s jaw. “I don’t think so, vampire. You come anywhere near my neck with those fangs and I’ll drive this stake into your heart and send you back to whatever hell you came from.” Louis says, hoping he sounds believable. He thinks he’s doing an alright job of it if Harry’s leaking cock has anything to say about it.

Harry’s nostrils flare, like he’s holding back a laugh. And no, Louis thinks, that won’t do. He presses the stake harder against Harry’s throat. “You think this is funny, do you?” 

“Your blood will be mine, slayer.” Harry says, raising his chin defiantly.

“Think you’ve got it twisted, love,” Louis says, wrapping his free hand around Harry’s cock, “You’re mine. I’ve got you right where I want you. I’m going to take what _I_ want. I’m going to fuck myself on your pretty vampire dick and you don’t get to touch.”

He thinks it sounds cheesy, but Harry’s moan proves otherwise. He wastes no time, positions himself and slowly sinks down onto Harry’s cock. He’d prepped before, knowing Harry’s perfect fingers would be unavailable during the scene, but the size of him is always enough to punch the breath out of his lungs. He rocks his hips, relishing the feeling of being filled up before he starts to ride Harry in earnest. 

Harry takes it beautifully, fists tight against the rope holding him. Louis craves Harry’s desperation, loves taking control and loves that Harry gives it up willingly.

Louis grinds down at just the moment Harry rocks his hips up and he sees stars. His eyes flutter shut and the stake slips out of his hand, clattering to the floor. “Fuck yes, _Harry_ , right there.”

It’s not until he hears Harry’s little keening whine that he realizes that he’s broken character, calling Harry by his name. He looks down, sees Harry’s eyes blown with desire. “Please Lou, I need to touch you. Need to come.” The desperation is written plain across his face.

“Yeah alright, I’ve got you.” He reaches up to release the knots threaded at Harry’s wrists. 

Once free, Harry wastes no time in taking Louis’ cock in his hand, jerking him in time with his thrusts up into him. Louis cries out, lost to the sweet pleasure of it, so unused to having Harry’s touch. It’s overwhelming and his orgasm hits hard right before Harry moans and comes with one final thrust deep inside him. 

Later, when they’ve fallen back into bed, clean and sated, Louis will kiss the tender skin of Harry’s wrists and tell him what a beautiful, good boy he is. Harry will preen, dimples deep, and pepper kisses along Louis throat before biting down playfully. Louis will laugh and cuddle him close. “Happy Halloween, my ferocious little vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fictional nonsense, please validate me with love in the form of kudos and comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> rebloggable fic post [here](https://choface.tumblr.com/post/633421529642942464/baby-look-what-youve-done-now) on tumblr. come say hi! :)


End file.
